


Captive of a Hive Mind

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: The Precursors have Newt locked away in a sort of dream inside his own head to keep him from resurfacing Newton manages to break free but how long can he keep it up and will Hermann be able to rescue him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've started something and I've posted it to put pressure on myself to write god dammit! I hope you like the premise and I'll do my very best to write more over the weekend. I definitely won't start anything else while I work on this. I hope once it's done that it's acceptable and hey who knows Pac Rim 3 writers hmu XD Who am I kidding the moment I'd get asked about ideas my mind would go blank. Also title is a working one I just can't think of them and it was the first thing to pop into my head.

Newt woke from a dreamless sleep. He stretched and reached out across the empty space across from him. His eyebrows drew together, there was supposed to be someone there wasn't there? The space still felt warm. Why couldn't he remember? Some shuffling about in another room caught his attention, he twisted round in the sheets. A sleep ruffled Hermann came back into the bedroom. Oh yeah, Hermann! Why did he forget that? Newton took in the delightful image of Hermann's dishevelment. How could he have forgotten? Newton smiled at Hermann.

"Good morning."

Hermann hummed a response and shuffled round to the other side of the bed.

"What were you doing up?" Newton asked as Hermann sat on the edge of the bed.

"I had to go to the bathroom if you must know, Newton." Was Hermann's dry response. "I could update you about the details but I'd like to think you'd decline."

Newton grinned. "Yeah, I'm good." Newton scooted over and circled Hermann's waist with his arms. "So, you doing anything today?"

Hermann quirked an eyebrow and looked at Newton over his shoulder. "You know full well we have work today. Now let me go so I can get dressed."

Newton's face grew mock serious. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Newton." Hermann warned. "Come now, we'll be late."

"That sucks." Newton sat behind Hermann, pulling his back flush with his chest. Hermann huffed. "Aw, c'mon. We could be a little late."

Hermann didn't seem swayed.

Newton kissed the side of Hermann's neck, lingering there as he spoke, his breath ghosting over Hermann's skin. "I'd make it worth your while."

Hermann brought an arm up to place a hand behind Newton's head to bring him closer. Newton smiled, leaning in... Suddenly, a feeling of uneasiness flashed through him. Newton inhaled sharply. Hermann watched him.

"What is it?"

Newton couldn't say. Anxiety flowed through him, he felt wrong. He couldn't place it though. He cleared his throat and tried to smile reassuringly at Hermann. "Nothing, nothing. Er, maybe you're right you know. Don't wanna be late!"

Hermann studied him for a moment then sighed. "Fine. But I do wish you'd make up your mind." Hermann got up and started looking for clothes.

Newton watched him and started to think. What were their jobs? He'd ask Hermann but he didn't want to sound stupid. Why was he having trouble remembering their lives? Newton shook his head, what was up with him? Whatever, he should just get ready. He'd figure things out as he went today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to change the title but have no ideas. Anyway, I wrote something WOOHOO! So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm pretty happy with it.

Hermann was pacing around his lab. Papers were scattered across every available surface. Anybody who knew Hermann before the breach was closed would know that the state of the cluttered lab was not the norm for the usually tidy and precise physicist. Hermann's restless state was due to him waiting to be given the all clear before he was granted permission to enter Newton's cell and have contact with him. The bloody nerve, why were they taking so long to decide? Surely they knew out of anyone on this bloody base he had the best chance of getting through to Newton and for god's sake he hated that he needed permission. God, over the years he really had taken an adverse attitude towards authority, he was sure that was Newton's fault, the man had no respect for titles. It still stood though that he was the best chance they had, they'd been in each others mind, he knew him better than probably his own mother.

A knock on his lab door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Dr. Gottlieb?"

Hermann twisted round fast, almost expertly with his cane. "Yes?"

Jake Pentecost motioned for Hermann to follow him. "We're ready for you."

Hermann hastily complied.

"We'll have surveillance on you at all times. We'll allow you to be in there alone, but guards will be right outside should you need them." Jake notified Hermann as they walked and talked.

Hermann nodded. "Yes, yes. I understand, but I hardly think that'll be necessary. Especially since you have him strapped to that rather medieval contraption."

Jake sighed. "You know we can't take a chance. I know you've said that that isn't him and that Geiszler-"

"Dr. Geiszler." Hermann corrected.

"Dr. Geiszler." Jake amended. "I know you two worked together a long time and that you have... attachments, but you've got to remember that even though that's physically him, mentally-"

"I'm aware of the implication that the precursors have twisted Newton's mind but you didn't see what I saw in Shao's lab. Newton can be reached, I know it."

"He did try to kill you, Dr.Gottlieb." Jake reminded him.

"Yes." Hermann said in a soft voice, eyes avoiding Jake's as his mind wandered. Hermann's grip tightened on his cane as he adjusted himself and cleared his throat. "Shall we?" He bustled past Jake who watched him pass and followed him to the door of Newton's holding cell.

"Remember, if he starts getting hostile abandon today's attempt. We don't want to go backwards try and keep him docile, get him talking, maybe get to him to reveal something. Good luck, Dr. Gottlieb." Jake scanned his security pass and let the door slide open.

Hermann nodded his head once in confirmation."Thank you." He entered the cell, raising his chin readying himself as the door closed behind him.

Newton was strapped to a metal chair, restraints over his wrists, ankles, thighs and across his chest. A single light above him lit the room. His head was bowed, Hermann wasn't sure if Newton could rest in that position. Hermann cleared his throat as he took a step into the room. Newton didn't respond at first and Hermann thought that perhaps he had fallen asleep.

He approached closer. "Newton?" Hermann's cane tapped on the concrete floor, the noise echoing in the room. He was right in front of Newton now. Newton's head slowly raised. Hermann knew instantly that it wasn't his Newton.

Newton inclined his head sideways, scrutinizing Hermann.

"So, you came then?" Newton asked sardonically. "We didn't think you were going to show up. Newton didn't either."

Hermann straightened himself, bringing himself to his full height. "I was prevented."

Newton sniffed and leant back almost casually. "Huh. That's a shame. Really. I missed you, buddy." A wolfish grin spread across Newton's face.

Hermann felt uncomfortable under his gaze, green eyes so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to talk to Newton now."

"Oh." Newton feigned surprise. "Well that's a problem then because he actually can't talk to you."

Hermann measured himself. He couldn't let them get to him. "And why is that?"

Newton pretended to think about it. "Huh, why would that be? Hmm, gee I guess maybe because HE IS A TINY, INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN BEING! A WEAK, DISGUSTING BIPED!" Newton was straining against his bindings having lunged forward in his tirade.

Hermann tried to hide his flinch and shock at Newton's sudden outburst. Newton was breathing heavily, his teeth clenched, hatred emanating from him.

Hermann gathered himself. "Yes, well. If you're quite finished. The demand still stands."

Newton scoffed."Demand? You have no power to make demands!"

It was Hermann's turn to be disdainful. "You're strapped to a chair, in a cell with no means of escape. I think you'll find I do." If his mouth twitched at the corners to form a type of smug smile, he wouldn't admit it. "Newton." Hermann asked again. "Now."

Newton stared hatefully at Hermann, seemingly having no intention of doing as Hermann had requested. "He doesn't want to see you." Newton finally said.

Hermann sighed. "If you think I'm going to believe that then-"

"He's ashamed you see." Newton said cutting Hermann off. "Ashamed of himself. You see he thought he could get rid of us before our hold on him became too strong." Newton looked Hermann dead in the eyes, Hermann felt a shiver run through his whole body. "He thought of you a lot. Disgusting really, quite pitiful." Hermann felt anger start to bubble inside him. Newton continued on his taunting. "Nights begging for forgiveness, your forgiveness. Part of the reason he stayed away really was you. Partly because he couldn't bare to face you, partly because we persuaded him that wasn't such a good idea. Pathetic really your race, so emotional. Especially this one, he wasn't hard to break-"

"Enough!" Hermann had been gradually filling with more rage and guilt. Newton had been suffering all this time and he'd missed it. He'd felt so dejected and hurt himself that he'd pushed Newton further away. This was his fault. He could have saved Newton. Hermann had a death grip on his cane, he clenched his eyes shut taking a calming breath through his nose. He still could.

The cell doors opened revealing Jake. "That's enough, Gottlieb."

Newton leaned back in his chair. "So soon? Pity. Oh well, nice of you to drop in, _Hermann_." There was a mocking tone to his name that Newton added with a wry smile of his own. Hermann held eye contact with Newton for several seconds.

"He's not weak. Newton. If you can hear me-"

"He can't." Newton interjected. Hermann ignored.

"You aren't weak, Newton. I'm here now."

Newton's taunting smile faded slowly leaving just a deathly stare.

"Doctor!" Jake repeated with more authority. Hermann turned away from Newton and let himself be led away. As the cell door closed Jake stood at the entry way eyes kept on Newton.

"Bye!" Newton called after them as the door closed shutting him away again.


	3. Chapter 3

Newton recognized the place immediately.

The Shatterdome.

People were bustling about outside. Newton felt like he was forgetting something. But what? Why had he had trouble remembering this place this morning? Him and Hermann had worked here for months, how had that slipped his mind? Hermann exited the car, Newton followed suit.

Hermann flashed his PPDC ID as he passed the guards at the door. Oh crap, Newton thought.

"Uh..." Newton patted all his pockets knowing they'd be empty.

Hermann rolled his eyes. "You left it in the lab again, didn't you?"

Newton couldn't remember. "Ah, yeah. I guess."

The guards shrugged. "It's okay. We know who you are."

"Right, thanks." Newton followed Hermann to the labs.

As he entered their shared working space he felt a stab of something. Nostalgia? He felt like he hadn't seen it in years. What was wrong with him today? He walked over to his specimens. His hand brushed over his work space. Hermann clearing his throat broke him from his reverie. Newton's head snapped up to look at him. "Huh?"

Hermann sighed irritably. "I said, the data we're supposed to give to the Marshall today, did you finish your report?"

Newton scanned his neat work space, did Hermann tidy it up? He saw a typed up document in a tray labelled "COMPLETED" when did he start using organization trays? He picked up the paper and scanned it. "Er, this?"

He showed the paper to Hermann. "Yes." Hermann took it and added it to a file he was holding.

"I'll be back once I've delivered these." Newton watched Hermann start to leave then called after him.

"Hey, Hermann?" Hermann turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel different?" Newton asked.

Hermann seemed confused. "How so?"

"I've felt weird all morning, like something's wrong."

Hermann's face was inscrutable. "Wrong? How?"

"I don't know. For one thing I can't remember a lot of things and it's weird but I entered the lab just now and I felt..." Newton searched for the words. "It felt like coming home after being away for a really, really long time." Newton looked at Hermann after finishing his explanation. Hermann was stock still. "Hermann?"

"It's just your imagination. You're probably overworked. We all are." Hermann sounded odd, his voice dull.

"Hermann, man, I don't know but something's-"

"Newton."

Newton stopped talking.

"You're over tired. Don't let it get to you." Hermann attempted a sympathetic smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Now, I must deliver these." He waved the folder in his hand and left.

Newton felt a wave of anxiety again, he felt a headache coming on too.

"He's becoming aware..." A disembodied whisper echoed around Newton.

"What?" Newton rubbed at his temples, his headache becoming stronger.

"Our hold is slipping..." That whisper again. Fainter this time. Newton looked around the lab. "Anyone there?"

"Just me."

Newton jumped around to see Hermann back again.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Voices, dude!"

Hermann raised a quizzical eyebrow. Newton took that as a no.

"Hey, you're back fast."

Hermann shuffled almost nervously. "I bumped into the Marshall on the way to his office."

Newton nodded slowly. "Oh, okay. You sure you didn't hear anything?"

"Newton, if you're having a breakdown could you save it for later?"

Newton watched as Hermann passed him to his side of the lab. Newton did the same. Alright, if nothing else he still knew how to do this. He grabbed a pair of latex gloves and delved into his specimens finding a familiar thrill as he started dissecting and studying them, as for the voices and Hermann acting... weird, he'd have to figure out things later, for now he had work to do.

*

Hermann had been slightly reprimanded for the, how should he put it, debacle back in Newton's cell. He found it hard to care though, they hadn't forbade him from going back at least, like they could anyway.

Hermann went back to his lab to putter around, finding himself unable to concentrate on anything seriously, thoughts filled with Newton and the whole saving the world problem again. Their celebrations had been short, they had won the battle but it seemed again there was still the war. His only consolation was that he knew where Newt was, any victory they had at this point was bittersweet. He wished, quite desperately that Newton was by his side when they had taken down the Mega Kaiju.

While moving things about the lab Hermann came across the photo from ten years prior. Newton's arm slung over his shoulder, Hermann leaning into the side hug. Both with stupid, relieved grins on their faces. Hermann's mouth quirked at the corner with tainted fondness. Hermann gave a small, almost self deprecating huff, he could use a hug now. He looked around the lab that had belonged solely to him for the past decade and let his shoulders droop as he once again looked at the photo. He slid it into his inside coat pocket and made for his quarters.

*

Inside his quarters he allowed himself to fully release all the tension he held in his body. The muscles in his leg were wound tighter than a motherf- Hermann stopped himself. Even in his own thoughts he never used such colorful language, he supposed he had Newton to thank for that as well, thank god he didn't make slip ups when he spoke aloud. He sighed and took the weight from his leg. He toed off his shoes and laid down on his side facing the door. His mind wandered again as it so often did when he was alone. Wandered to memories of when they first met, he remembered waiting, nervous energy running through him...

  _He had no idea what he was doing, he'd never done anything like this before. Written communication was easy, why did he agree to this? This, human interaction? was way out of his comfort zone. Maybe he could leave, it wasn't too late to bail was it? No! He couldn't do that, he was a man of his word if nothing else. But if Newton didn't hurry..._

_It was all an out of body experience after that. Someone cleared their throat and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and... oh._

_"Er, you wouldn't happen to be Hermann Gottlieb would you?" The short, wild haired man suddenly started to rummage in his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "It's just in this letter he said he'd be wearing a green coat with a fur trimmed hood and... well" The scruffy man gestured to the coat that Hermann was indeed wearing._

  _It took a moment for Hermann to form words properly. "Yes. That's me. And you must be..."_

_The man stuck out a hand, grinning madly. "Newton Geiszler. Dude, it is awesome to finally meet you, nice to finally put a face to a name." Newton said winking and grabbing Hermann's hand that he'd weakly put out to shake._

_Hermann let the rather enthusiastic handshake end with a tight smile. "I must confess, Dr. Geiszler-"_

_"Newton, please."_

_"Newton, then. I must confess, this is the first time I've done anything like this. I hardly know what to say or do." Hermann fidgeted uncomfortably, this is why he stuck to what he knew, he'd give anything to go back to shutting_ _himself away with his chalkboard and just spend the rest of the day modifying his codes and immersing himself in the familiar territory of numbers._

  _Newton watched him for a moment. His gaze taking in his pensive face, his posture, his cane._

  _Hermann felt his heart quicken, he tried to straighten his posture more, holding his chin up. He'd made piece with his injury long ago, he wouldn't let himself get self conscious about it again._

  _Newton noticed his reaction, he wasn't the best at reading people's emotions but Hermann's were rolling off him in waves._

 " _It's okay you know, your cane."_

  _Hermann sniffed. "I know it's okay." Hermann said a little, okay a lot, defensively._

 " _No, I know. Just, I wasn't thinking anything about it or you. Well, at least nothing bad. I was just... taking you in."_

  _Hermann's eyes narrowed slightly. "Taking me in?"_

  _Newton flustered a little bit. "Uh, you know, not taking you in per se just checking you out- I mean! Not checking you out, just you know looking at you."_

  _Hermann's mouth quirked a little, he wouldn't laugh. "I see. Well, as much information as one can gather from a letter, I must say the real thing is quite... interesting." Really? Hermann internally chided himself. Interesting? That's the best he could come up with?_

" _Is that good?" Newton asked hesitantly._

" _We shall see."_

_Newton gave a nervous laugh. "You know you're funnier than in your letters, you got that trying to be intimidating thing going on and it almost worked."_

_Hermann was trying to co-ordinate his way through this but dear god! Why was this so difficult? Surely after all their conversations through their letters, this should be a walk in the park._

 " _Hey, buddy don't fret over it. I'm sure you're intimidating when you want to be." Newton's eyes flicked up and down Hermann again as he said this, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, sucking it in and releasing it as he look back up at Hermann's face. "Anyway, coffee?" Hermann had short circuited for a moment, snapping out of his trained stare at Newton's mouth._

 " _What?"_

 " _Coffee, dude. You want to get one?"_

  _Hermann nodded slowly. "Er, yes. But I'll have tea."_

 _"_   _Whatever, dude. Let's go."_

Hermann wasn't sure how after that they'd become so volatile to each other, they were different people back then though. They were both insufferable he was sure but he found the things that he found unbearable in Newton then, he found he missed more now than he could ever fathom possible.

Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He should try and get some rest if it were possible, most times his sleep patterns were interrupted with dreams. Over the years they'd been nightmares of what he saw in the drift, but not all were unpleasant they were merely just memories being played out over and over again, some were his, others he presumed were Newton's. He'd gotten used to seeing things he'd never done and even gotten used to the odd sensation of seeing himself through someone else's perspective, he wondered, especially now if Newton experienced the same dreams he did. He'd like to ask Newton again but would the Precursors allow Newton to speak with him? He'd have to find away to perhaps speak to Newton without the Precursors knowledge.

 As Hermann's eyes grew heavier, his last thought before succumbing to exhaustion was Newton's expression that day in Shao's lab and the few words that he had spoken to Hermann before he was lost to the Precursors once more.

_"I'm sorry, Hermann..."_

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermann woke, blinking slowly to clear his sleep blurred vision.

He didn't get up immediately, he still felt weary and he didn't want to admit it but somewhat lost. It wasn't just Newton who was depending on him waiting for a plan, every one around him needed a concrete and he'd say pretty immediate plan to defeat the Kaiju and once again close the breach. He didn't know where to start though, at the beginning? Look through his old research? Continue his investigation into the temperamental Kaiju blood? Try and get information from the Precursors that were presently residing in Newton's mind? It was so different ten years ago, it wasn't just him...

He supposed it wasn't, he still had a team around him and the rangers were eager as they'd ever been, but the empty, hollow feeling that resided some where in the middle of his chest only felt more pronounced every day.

Hermann eventually moved, pulling on his shoes, tying them and grabbing his cane that was placed at the head of the bed.

Hermann knew one thing for sure, he had to make sure he could get access to Newton on a regular basis. If his last interaction with Newton was any indication it was that he could at some level reach Newton. Perhaps it was because they'd known each other for so long and that familiarity could unlock a part of Newton's psyche that previously had been neglected. He couldn't help but remember what Newton had said though.

_"Why would I do this? Maybe I hate you all for treating me like an insignificant little joke of a man."_

He'd heard that when you drifted with someone you felt like there was nothing to say to one another, you were in each others heads, there was nothing to say that the other didn't know at that point. He supposed it was the affirmation that came with hearing the words out loud. You could see and feel everything that the other person felt, but to hear it... for someone to tell you that they- Hermann was an idiot. He'd never considered Newton inferior or lesser than himself. The fact that Newton had felt belittled, taken as a joke, not appreciated, made Hermann's stomach tighten.

He thinks on some level he was aware of all of Newton's insecurities, but he'd had his own too and he'd put his first. Let them tell him Newton didn't care for him like that, that he wouldn't want to stay once the war was over and for all of Hermann's trying to suppress those niggling doubts, it had happened. Newton had left him and instead of confronting Newton about it like he probably should have, he accepted it, telling himself Newton was better off without him, that it was foolish of him to think that them having drifted together, practically seeing into each others souls, meant he had any hold over Newton. Like he had on him... He'd tried to reach out to Newton a few times the first couple of years after Newton had moved on. Occasionally, Hermann would get angry with himself, why couldn't he do the same? He felt pathetic after every brief visit from Newton, how his heart would leap and once again hope would be re-ignited.

Now, Hermann felt a mix of many things. The most prominent were guilt, heart-ache and anger, mostly at himself, but he couldn't help feel a little towards Newton too. How had they gotten here? The last ten years he'd resigned himself to Newton not reciprocating his feelings and that he was happier without him and was better off at his flashier job. He'd give anything for that to have really been the case, he'd take a lifetime of miserable dejection if it meant that Newton didn't have to go through all that he did.

*

Newton blinked. He was staring up at a white ceiling, the ceiling in his bedroom. He sat up fast. Looking around he took in the sight of Hermann sleeping next to him, weren't they just...? He felt out of sorts and there was a nagging feeling in his mind, there was something he was missing and it was trying to resurface. He tried to rack his brain but couldn't explain why he felt the way he did. 

He looked at the time. 5 AM. The anxious feeling in his chest and the uneasiness pulling at his mind decided for him that laying still and trying to sleep wasn't an option.

In just his boxers, he shuffled to the kitchen to get a drink. He went to the fridge but stopped short of opening it. A picture stuck to the door of the fridge caught his attention. Had that always been there? The picture was of him and Hermann, the end of the war had been confirmed and someone had caught the moment of Hermann and himself looking relieved, both smiling, left over awe at Hermann and what they'd achieved together clear on his face.

Confusion suddenly clouded Newton's features.The end of the war? What was he talking about? That hadn't happened- Pain erupted through his head making Newton stumble back into the sideboard, dropping the picture. He gasped, hands gripping tufts of his hair. Memories came flooding in, the end of the war, celebrating, the following weeks of enduring the lingering effects of the drift that didn't subside for either of them. Hermann and himself had hardly spent a moment apart since that day, the mere thought of being more than a room's distance from each other made both men anxious and the nightmares that they both experienced were only abated by sleeping in close quarters... then he... he left.

Why? What happened?

Newton's head was pounding, it felt like it was going to explode. Dizziness joined the multiple assaults on his senses, he was starting to lose balance. He collapsed, blacking out just before he hit the floor.

*

Green eyes snapped open. He gasped, panting heavily as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on him, bringing him back to his senses. His eyes darted around the empty, dim room he was in. Panic rose within him, he tried to move but found himself unable to. He looked down finding himself restrained. What was going on?

His mind raced, why was he here?

All of a sudden, like a sucker punch to the gut, the memories hit him. Releasing the drones, strangling Hermann, killing the pilots... Mako. Newton shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. No. What had he done? Tears formed in his eyes as he opened them again, he struggled to breathe.

"Hello?" He called out. "Someone? Please!"

Newton tried to control his wavering voice, his throat felt hoarse. "Hermann?! Please, someone! Please get, Hermann!"

Jules Reyes, who was on her shift for monitoring Newton, sat forward in her seat. She watched the footage of Newton struggling and then call for Dr. Gottlieb. His vitals had changed also. Instead of the constant state of apparent placidity they were now going haywire. His heart monitor spiked considerably and his brain activity showed a different set of wave lengths than before. He was back. Jules grabbed the two-way radio.

"Jake? It's Jules. Get Dr. Gottlieb down here, now!"


	5. Chapter 5

On hearing the news, Hermann was instantly escorted to Newton's holding cell. Jake was already there talking with Jules.

"Let me see him." Hermann said as soon as he saw them.

Jake put a hand up to stop him. "Hold on a minute, Dr. Gottlieb. We don't know if that's Dr. Geiszler yet."

Hermann was about to argue but Jules cut in.

"It's him, Jake. Look at his vitals, the patterns are completely different. It's like he's really alive instead of just ticking over like before."

Hermann looked anxious to get into the room and between that and Jules encouraging nod Jake dropped his shoulders and stepped back.

"If I can talk to him now, let them see that it wasn't Newton's doing. I think I can buy myself more time."

Jake's brow furrowed. "Time? For what?"

Hermann headed for Newton's cell. "I'll tell you when I have an answer!" He called over his shoulder.

Hermann stopped outside of Newton's cell door. He steeled himself for whatever he would face on the other side.

The door opened.

*

Hermann stood at the open doorway finding himself unable to move. Newton's head was bowed. He hadn't noticed the door opening. Hermann took a few tentative steps inside.

"Newton?"

Nothing.

Hermann's brow furrowed slightly. Was this a trick?

The door closed behind Hermann. The minimal light in the room only illuminated Newton's form. Hermann stood there unable to move closer. Why did he find it more daunting to face the real Newton then the twisted version from before?

Newton's eyes fluttered open, he felt the odd sensation of someone else in the room. He raised his head, he took in the form shrouded in shadows. He couldn't make out the person in the darkness, but he knew who it was. He could feel a familiar pull. A welcome warm wash of calm lapped at Newton's too long strained and abused mind.

"Hermann?"

Hermann knew immediately that this was his Newton. The Precursors couldn't fake the hope in Newton's voice as he spoke his name, making Hermann's heart lurch.

"Yes, Newton. It's me."

"Hermann." Newton's voice wavered and tears threatened to spill. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He repeated in quick succession.

Hermann hurried to Newton, kneeling in front of him and placing both hands on Newton's knees. "Newton. Newton, listen to me." Newton stopped his apologetic babbling. Red, wet eyes met large, soft brown ones. "Newton. I don't know how long we've got, but I need your help if I am to help you."

Newton took a shaky breath. "I'll try. But, Hermann I- I don't know how long I can stay in control for. I don't even know how I managed it this time."

"Then I'll use my time wisely and you'll try your best to stay with me, alright?"

Newton nodded even though uncertainty roiled within him.

Hermann began by going through some questions that he was obligated to ask. He couldn't just do what he wanted, which was to just talk to Newton first. Try and understand what had happened for all of this to happen, but first he had to give his higher ups answers. They wanted knowledge that Newton no doubt had about the Precursors and it pleased Hermann very little that his time with Newton was being wasted in this manner, what they hoped to gain from Newton, he didn't know. But it seemed some of his questions about  the Precursors and the ante-verse were harder for him to answer than others. It seemed to be an internal struggle for Newton to muster up anything at all.

"Newton. You understand that I can't help you unless I can give them something that will placate them for the time being."

Newton stayed silent, head hanging.

"For God's sake, Newton! Do you realise that they're branding you a war criminal!?"

"Yes!" Newton snapped. "Hermann, I am aware! I've done terrible things that I'll never be able to atone for."

"Newton, that wasn't you. If we can stop anymore destruction-"

Newton shook his head cutting Hermann off.

"Newton..."

"Maybe it was my fault, Hermann. Everything. My weakness allowed them to take control."

"Newton. Stop."

"Don't you see?! I let it happen! I did nothing to stop them. They picked and pulled at my mind and I just- did nothing."

"I said stop it, Newton!"

Hermann and Newton locked eyes. Hermann's were intense and desperate. Newton's were just tired, defeated.

"I won't hear anymore of you talking absolute... Bollocks!"

The choice of language made Newton's eyes widen and his eyebrows raise in surprise. Hermann was breathing heavily from the emotions toiling inside.

"I'm sorry, Hermann. I want to help, I do." He sighed. An idea popped into his head. His apartment. Hermann could go there to maybe find his answers. He was afraid to let Hermann see what he'd kept hidden though. "Hermann." He swallowed down his fear. "Listen, if you want answers... go to my apartment. Remember when I asked you over for dinner?"

Hermann nodded.

"Yes, I do." He remembers 'Alice' too. Why he would be hung up on that now he didn't know. There were other things that were more important for him to be worrying about. But if Newton had been with someone, where were they now? Would he have confided in Alice things he hadn't with Hermann?

"Well, I think if you went there now, things would be a lot clearer. I'm ashamed of what you'll see and I'm scared of what you'll think of me, but you have to know Hermann, I never meant any of this to happen. And I hope you don't hate me when you know what I've done." Newton couldn't meet Hermann's eyes. Hermann knew that Newton was vulnerable and that constant reassurance would be needed for Newton, he knew now that The Precursors had played on Newton's insecurities to bend him to there will.

"I won't hate you, Newton."

"You don't know that yet."

Hermann placed a hand on Newton's cheek, gently prompting him to look him in the eye.

"I do."

"I wish I could help you more. I really want to but... it's like they won't let me."

Hermann looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I might have control at the moment, but they still have a hand on the wheel. It's like every time I try to answer I'm suddenly unable to speak. I mean what's to say they aren't just playing with me, letting me think I've got the upper hand just to-"

"What?"

Newton leaned into the hand on his cheek. "Take it all away again."

"Newton... I promise you that I'll make you you again."

"What if this is me?"

"Don't be foolish. That's them talking, not you."

Newton said nothing, turning his head away. Hermann covered one of Newton's hands with his own.

"See that's the problem." Newton said after a moment. Hermann looked upon Newton's face, his stomach dropped. Newton's eyes had hardened and that dangerous smile returned. "I just can't tell the difference these days."

*

Hermann gripped Newton tighter, as if that might keep Newton from slipping away. "Newton? Stay with me!"

"No, we think that's quite enough of the sentimentality's. We have to say, we weren't quite expecting him to break free from our hold so suddenly."

Hermann felt pride swell within him at that. "You underestimated how stubborn he can be."

"We wouldn't say that. But we're getting quite tired of him really. A decade of his obnoxiousness is enough for a lifetime."

Hermann couldn't quite argue with that. Newton was obnoxious for sure, but they didn't have the right to have complaints.

"To be honest the only reason we chose Geiszler was because he had the stronger connection and, well, before he was almost eaten by one of our Kaiju, he had quite the affinity for them. He had sufficient knowledge, yes. And he turned out to be more than useful, but we would have much preferred a mind like yours."

Hermann felt their greedy gaze on him. It was almost fascinating the way Newton could look like himself yet look completely unrecognisable all at the same time.

"Your mind was harder to reach though. The connection weaker. We almost thought you were onto us at one point. I suppose you thought your re-occurring dreams were just that; dreams."

It wasn't difficult for Hermann to understand their meaning. "That was you."

"So smart. Yes, that was us. We tried to use his connection to you to gain access to your mind, but your... disgust for our kind gave you an immunity shall we say. It was a shame though, you being the son of the man who helped create the Jaeger program and having first hand knowledge yourself makes you quite invaluable."

"You're saying it was me you wanted?"

"You know maybe we were better off. You're turning out to be quite slow."

"How dare you!? How dare you brainwash and abuse Newton's mind all this time and then say that he was your second choice!" Hermann was furious. But then a thought occurred to him. "But... if there was a way for you to have me instead, would you let Newt go?"

Newton's head cocked to the side, the Precursors considering Hermann.

"I'll tell you what, Hermann buddy. Do as Geiszler suggested. Go to his apartment. And we'll get back to you on that."

Hermann held their dead stare with his own defiant one.

"Very well. I'll be back and the next time I'll be wanting Newton back."

He got no answer, just an arrogant smirk in return.

Hermann knew what had to be done if he were to get Newton back, he wondered if it would be possible. He'd find a way, he vowed to.

*

Jake was waiting for him as he took his leave of Newton.

"What's the plan, Gottlieb?"

"I suggest we make a visit to Newton's apartment. It may shed some light or it may not. But we won't know until we see for ourselves."

Jake and Jules had been watching from the monitors. "Dr. Gottlieb," Jules started. "What exactly do you plan to do? What did you mean when you mentioned switching places with Dr. Geiszler?"

"I don't think I-"

"You said that if there was a way to take Newton's place would they consider it. Well, Doctor? Is there?"

Hermann clutched his cane. "I- that is-" Hermann wasn't entirely sure if there was. "I don't know. I won't pretend that if there was I wouldn't do something reckless and throw myself at their mercy, but I want to at least consider all our options and at the moment that's our only one."

"That's nothing." Jake argued. "If you take Newton's place, that leaves us exactly in the same situation we're in now. And you'd be giving them exactly what they wanted in the first place. You heard them. What do you plan on doing once they're in your head? It's stupid, you said yourself it was reckless. Right now, Gottlieb, we need you in tact. I know that you want to help your friend, but we can't afford to lose you." Jake knew how it must feel for Gottlieb, in denial that saving a friend was a lost cause, he knew Geiszler meant a lot to the Doctor, but Jake wasn't all that sure he was redeemable.

Hermann knew it wasn't much of a plan and maybe he was letting his emotions, his affection for Newton, cloud his judgement, but they had been partners once. He was sure they could be again.

"We at least should check out Newt's place. Please, Jacob."

Jake sighed. "Yeah, okay. We can do that. But we make no rash decisions, no matter what we find."

"Agreed." Hermann moved past Jake. He turned at the end of the hall when he noticed Jake wasn't following. "Well, come on. There's no time to delay!" He disappeared out of sight.

Jake turned to Jules who shrugged. "Bye, then."

"I'll contact you if we find anything. Let me know if anything changes again."

"Will do."

Jake jogged after Hermann. The guy moved fast when he wanted to. What they'd find he didn't know, he just hoped Geiszler's apartment would reveal some answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermann stood outside Newton's apartment building. He wondered if he'd have accepted Newton's dinner invitation would he have prevented anything. Not that it would have helped Newton all that much other than he might not have gone through with his world ending plan. Hermann thought bitterly that either way he'd still have to deal with a broken Newton. Maybe he'd just be in the same boat as Newton, maybe The Precursors were trying to lure him into joining them, he'd never know now though he supposed. He took a deep breath as he and Jake entered the building.

The elevator ride was mostly silent until Jake broke the silence. "What are you expecting to find? Do you think we'll find anything that'll be of any use?"

Hermann sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what Newton was hiding, But-" Hermann's brow furrowed.

"What?"

Hermann shook his head. "I can't be sure, but maybe Newton wanted to me find out, before now. Wanted to be found out so that I could stop him. Maybe he was aware enough to try and drop breadcrumbs of his situation and I was just too blind to see."

Jake placed a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't of foreseen this. Don't go blaming yourself, no one would have suspected Geiszler."

Hermann's face was distraught. "I should have. I worked with the man for ten years, corresponded with him for years before that. I even bloody drifted with him! All of that and I couldn't tell that something was wrong. I'm a disgrace."

The elevator fell silent again.

Jake didn't know what to say. Any further denial of Hermann's being at fault would be parried by the doctor's deep rooted self blame.

The elevator arrived at the top floor. Hermann wasn't surprised that Newton had occupied the pent house, even with The Precursors in his head it seemed he still had the mentality of living like a rock star.

The elevator doors opened.

Hermann hesitantly took the first step into the apartment. To say that the place was an assault on the senses was an understatement. The gaudy decor made Hermann scrunch up his nose in distaste, it seemed The Precursors couldn't dampen Newton's tacky sense of style. Although, it looked like they had tried. The mere aura of expensive that exuded from the leather furniture, abstract art on the walls and the cleanliness of the place that made the place looked almost un-lived in was almost certainly their doing.

Jake whistled as he followed Hermann inside. "Whoa. Nice pad."

Hermann grumbled something unintelligible as he moved off to investigate the rest of Newton's apartment.

Jake took another look around. How the other half lived. He followed Hermann's suit and found a room that looked like a study of sorts. He entered noticing a stack of papers. He rifled through them not finding anything of great significance, until he came across some Kaiju data about the attacks over the years before the breaches were closed. Anatomy diagrams of several Kaiju, there was even a document for a shipment of Kaiju parts. Jake scanned the document, the order came from a Hannibal Chau. Jake thought he recognized that name. He kept that piece of evidence and went to find Gottlieb to show him.

*

Hermann had come up naught. What was Newton expecting him to find that he was ashamed of?

The only room he hadn't looked in yet was Newton's bedroom. He didn't see what he would find in there, but as it was the last place to check, it would be foolish of him to pass it over.

The room was dark. He wandered in walking over to the large window overlooking the city. He looked out and sighed. What was it that he was missing?

He caught the bed's reflection in the glass. He wondered if Newton slept alone most nights replaying the past over and over again in his head like he did, or perhaps this person, Alice, had shared that bed with Newton and had comforted him in those lonely hours. He wondered if it was foolish of him to have held on all that time when Newton had moved on, he'd never found himself having loved anyone before, or if he had he hadn't recognized it. Now, when he did, it all came too late it would seem and now he found himself hopelessly unable to shake his deep seated and long harboured ardour for Newton. He felt, not for the first time when he thought about Alice, jealousy. But where was she?

He closed his eyes and leant his forehead against the cold glass. When he opened them again something else caught his attention. Something was poking out from under the bed. He turned his head to look at it properly.

Could this be...?

He used the bed to help him kneel down to closer inspect. He pulled out a black trash bag. The knot was loose, the contents had been viewed recently. He untied it. He slowly pulled out the item to reveal his old parka. He thought he'd lost it, Newton had had it all this time? Hermann felt his heart constrict, he'd been keeping it together rather well he thought up until now. He felt his eyes well with unshed tears. He hugged the parka to himself, holding it close to his face, he closed his eyes. It smelled slightly of cologne, a kind that Newton had adopted since he had come here and there was the faint smell of alcohol.

What Hermann didn't know was that Newton without really knowing why had taken the parka with him. Had forgotten about it for some time, but when he was going through some old things had come across it again. And not having thought or talked to Hermann in some time it had opened the flood gates. Back then it still held Hermann's scent and whenever Newton felt overwhelmed, when it was all just too much and he came home finally after getting drunk enough to bare the emptiness of his apartment, where he could just crash, black out and not have to deal with why he felt so... wrong, he would, without undressing, collapse onto his bed and wrap himself in Hermann's coat, pulling the hood over his head and covering his eyes and for a while felt disconnected to the world outside his cocoon.

Hermann in that moment felt more filled with despair than ever. It was almost ironic, that they had both kept things that belonged to the other, had missed each other but had thought the other was indifferent. How idiotic they both had been. Hermann let out a shaky breath.

Jake broke him from his thoughts. "There you are! I think you should take a look at this." Jake said as he walked into the room, turning on the lights as he passed. Jake stopped in his tracks as turning on the lights revealed something shrouded in the corner of the bedroom. Hermann got up, using the bed again. He grabbed his cane and considered the object. Jake moved over cautiously, he looked to Hermann, a questioning look that Hermann answered with a helpless shrug. Jake pulled the sheet covering whatever was concealed. As the sheet fell to the floor Hermann's expression was a mix of shock and fear.

Jake took a few steps back. "Well, son of a bitch."

A large tank with a piece of Kaiju viscera floating inside stood before them. Ice flowed though Hermann's veins as he read the words written in red across the tank.

So this was 'Alice'.

*

Newton couldn't see, couldn't hear or feel anything. Darkness surrounded him. His mind was as blank as his surroundings and he couldn't find the will to question his current state of nothingness.

Minutes, hours, days could have passed, he couldn't tell. It didn't matter anymore...

A sudden memory, like a lightning bolt, struck him. Hermann had been there, talking to him, touching him. He was pretty sure that had been real. And it looked like once again The Precursors were trying to lock him away. Odd though the last time that they'd done this to him, they had put him into a sort of dream and made him unaware of his predicament. They had done nothing of the sort this time, they treated him to nothing but the empty abyss this time. He wondered if Hermann was at his apartment yet, if he now knew his shame. He floated weightless in the void of his mind, it was really quite peaceful...

"So, you've given up? Come on, man! Really?"

That voice sounded familiar. Far too familiar.

He turned only to be faced with himself. He was younger though. Newton looked himself over. His wild hair, the skinny tie and jeans. This was him from ten years ago.

"I have to say, dude, the whole capitalist look? Not cool."

Newton didn't know what to say to his younger... hallucination? How did that work when you were in your own head?

"More a figment of your imagination, really. A part of your subconscious that still exists. And, dude? You can blame the aliens for the most part, but before they got a hold of you, you tried to forget about me."

"Forget about you?"

"Yeah. I mean you might not have been actively doing it, but let's face it man, remembering me just made you aware of how much you'd changed. I reminded you too much of the past, of what you should be doing, where you should be and who you should be with. You didn't want to be reminded of who you once was."

Newton was right-Ah, he meant _he_ was right. He's tried to ignore that old feeling of loyalty that still lingered towards Hermann and the PPDC. The deeper he got with The Precursors, the easier it was to distance himself, not just from Hermann but his past self.

"You're a coward."

"What?"

"You left everyone you knew and cared about behind. You were scared from what you saw, scared about how close you had gotten with Hermann, you were scared you were going to lose it all and what did you do when you did? Nothing. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"You're me. You already know the answer to that."

His other self shook his head. "We fell pretty far down the rabbit hole, huh?"

"Yeah." Newton curled into himself. "I did."

*

"Gottlieb! Gottlieb! Wait!" Jake chased after Hermann.

"That complete idiot! He should have come to me! Why didn't he come to me?!" Hermann knew it was pointless to be angry with Newton, the hive mind had most likely influenced Newton to drift with the disgusting thing, but maybe he was angry with himself too. How had Newton fell so far and why wasn't he there to catch him?

He finally made it outside where the cool air hit him. His face was warm from the anger and embarrassment he felt. Embarrassment because all this time he had been feeling jealousy towards a piece of Kaiju brain. How humiliating.

Discovering 'Alice' did have some... benefits he supposed though. His half-cocked plan might just be able to become reality. He'd have to get back to his lab and run through some algorithms to collect the data he needed to see if the plan was even plausible to begin with, but he was pretty sure from just running some numbers through his head that he could make it work, Newton had so many years ago, why couldn't he now? Although there was an extra variable to consider... 

Jake caught up with him. "You've got to stop doing that." Jake puffed. "What are we going to do? That thing- brain or whatever up there, what was Newton even doing with that thing?"

"It looks like he was drifting with it, it must of kept the connection between him and The Precursors stable. How did he even get it in the first place?"

Jake remembered the paper he was holding. "Oh, yeah! Take a look at this." He handed the paper to Hermann who looked it over.

"Hannibal Chau? How? I thought he was dead?"

Jake's brow furrowed. "Who is he? His name sounds familiar."

"Back when your father was Marshal, he introduced us to a black market dealer, Hannibal Chau. But he was eaten by Otachi's spawn. How did he survive?"

"Shit. So what do we do first?"

Hermann screwed up the piece of paper. "We need to get back to the Shatterdome. We need to bring that thing with us too and we most certainly need to find out where Hannibal Chau is."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermann wasted no time in setting himself up in his lab. Only he noticed that now, after moving things about, was it reminiscent of his lab back in Hong Kong. He'd had the lab cleared for the most part, now a few surgical tables were pushed up against the far wall with some tools organised from smallest to largest across it; including his chainsaw. Chalkboards as high as the walls they lined were on the adjacent side, a wheeled ladder propped up against them. He looked from one side to the other and imagined a yellow line separating the two halves.

This time though both sides belonged to him. He walked over to "his" side and slowly, reverently ran his fingers over the chalk dusty boards. They'd been in storage for years and there was still some faint writing that hadn't been completely erased. The tips of his fingers came away white, he rubbed his fingers together feeling the chalk between them. He'd missed this. The feel of chalk, to hold a stick of it as he furiously scribbled out the numbers and theories running through his head, travelling down his arm to his hand and becoming reality in front of him as the white writing stood out from the tall and imposing boards. When he stood back and looked upon his work - 3, 4, 5 maybe more chalkboards crammed top to bottom with his work like stone tablets with the word of God chiseled into them, immortalized for the rest of time.

Newton had laughed at the comparison of his numbers to the handwriting of the almighty and maybe that had been a little dramatic but back then numbers were his constant, the one thing that he could always rely on and it looked like, ten years on, they would be again. His closest and most reliable companion. He sighed, dusting his hand off on his trouser leg and picked up a piece of fresh chalk. The comforting presence of it in his grasp grounded him. He let the tip glide across the blank space and let himself fall back into the familiarity. He set to work hoping to make some head way before Alice arrived. She'd be here soon and he had plans for her.

*

Jake made his way down to Newton's cell. He'd had the idea to ask him for the specific whereabouts of Hannibal Chau, the likeliness of his co-operation was slim though. But if there was any chance to find him then it was worth a shot. Not like he had any other options anyway.

As usual, Newton didn't react when someone entered. Jake knew that he'd probably be dealing with The Precursors and not Newton himself, well at least not the Newton that Gottlieb had known. Newton had been twisted over the years, isolating himself to the point where Liwen had had him surveillanced out of concern of a possible security risk. Having taken a look at the report himself, Newton had shown no sign of leaking information, just a rather continuous cycle of isolation and drinking, which now seemed not all that surprising. Who Jake would confront now was a roulette he just hoped they'd work with him.

"Hey."

Newton's head lifted.

"Two visits in one day. I've never felt so popular. What do I owe the pleasure, Ranger?"

"Cut the crap. I'm here for some info about someone."

"Oh? And here I thought you just wanted to hang out. I feel used."

Jake made an exasperated expression.

"Hannibal Chau. Where is he?"

Newton tilted his head.

"Who?"

"The guy you've been getting your Kaiju specimens from! The black market dealer! I know you know who I'm talking about."

Newton put his hands in a surrendering position.

"Alright. Calm down, no need to shout. Okay, yes. I know him but I don't know where he is-"

"You're lying."

"Maybe. How about we switch this up and you do a little something for me."

"No way."

"Oh... So you don't want to know where Hannibal is, okay."

"So you do know."

"Like I said, maybe." Newton's gaze grew hard. "But you won't get anything from me until I get something out of this. This relationship is becoming very one-sided."

Jake crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

Newton brightened.

"Well, for starters, getting out of this chair would be nice. Being allowed out just to take a whiz is annoying and it's getting very uncomfortable for him... me. It's not so forgiving on the back."

"I can't guarantee it. I'd have to get clearance from higher up first."

Newton shrugged. "We'll wait. You don't get anything until then."

"I wouldn't get so cocky. They're not against killing you if you end up not being worth it."

"Then I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Jake held Newton's mocking stare for a little longer, determined to show dominance, he knew he probably failed, but still. He left and went to see what he could do, he'd run it by Gottlieb first, see what he thought... he kind of already knew what he'd probably say though.

*

As Jake entered Gottlieb's lab he didn't see him immediately. He looked around at the transformed space.

"Dr. Gottlieb?"

"Ah! Jake! What have you got?"

Jake looked up where Hermann's voice seemed to be coming from.

There was Hermann atop the ladder, shirt sleeves rolled up, and glasses sliding down his nose which he pushed up again with the back of his hand as they were both white, covered in chalk dust. Jake then noticed the chalk boards completely filled. He scanned the endless numbers and symbols that covered them, he couldn't make head nor tale of it of course but it was impressive that the Doctor had completed so much in such a small amount of time.

"Uh, not much actually. I went to Geiszler to try and see if I could get some info from him, but that went about as well as expected."

Hermann nodded, understandingly as he quite skillfully made his way down the ladder.

"Did he say anything at all?"

"Ha, yeah. He had a condition for some info I don't think it'll be likely we can swing it though, considering."

"What did he want?"

"A bit of freedom for one thing. He wants out of that chair we've got him strapped to. I think you can see why I'm reluctant to grant that wish."

"Of course... but-"

"Gottlieb. They'll never agree to it. They'll just tell him to get stuffed and then if he doesn't give them anything just cut their losses. He doesn't hold any aces... although he acts like he does, which is unsettling."

"Or... we don't tell them."

"Gottlieb. Don't be stupid. We're in enough shit with them as it is. Listen, they've got respect for you. You've saved the world twice now, you've got lee way with them but me? I'm this close to being thrown out on my ass... again. But even with your status I think not even that would save you if this went balls up."

Hermann fiddled with his cane. "I will do whatever it takes to help Newton. If my position here is compromised here so be it. I'll find ways to keep working without the PPDC."

Jake's brow furrowed.

"How? How would you find the resources that they're providing you now. You'd also probably be a wanted man who was harboring a war criminal, that is if you're thinking what I think you are. The odds would be stacked against you."

"We'll get him out of there. We won't notify the Marshall, not yet, let us have some good news for him first then he can say whatever he likes then. Do it, Jake. Trust me."

Jake sighed, rubbing at his neck. "Alright, Gottlieb. We'll do it his way, but if this goes to shit..."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

Jake looked skeptical but left to do as he was bid anyway.

Hermann watched him go. He pressed his lips together as he turned, one hand in his pocket, looking up at his work. He was close to a plausible plan... he'd need to take a visit to storage. He recalled there being some old equipment that had been mostly forgotten about down there...

*

Newton stretched as he stood from the chair. He rubbed at his wrists as he considered Jake.

"What?"

Jake looked at him expectantly.

"You said if I got you out of there you'd co-operate. So, come on. Where's Chau?"

Newton said nothing, still rubbing his wrists.

"Send Hermann. I'll tell him and only him."

"You-" Jake started forward, the urge to hit Newton overwhelming. He took a deep breath, holding himself back, that wouldn't help. "Okay. Fine, I'll send him down. You better not be playing with us, Or-"

"What? Threats aren't really your strong point. Trying to be your dad? Now that guy knew how to get what he wanted, he-"

"You don't know anything. So you better shut up, before I do it for you."

Newton raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Alright. You have his hostility, that's for sure. Do you have his resolve though. I guess only time will tell with that."

Jake looked at Newton questionably, but didn't ask what he meant, he really didn't want to hear anymore from him.

"I'll go get, Gottlieb. You don't deliver, I'll put you back in that chair myself."

Jake marched out of Newton's cell to get Hermann. He could deal with that son of a bitch because he was testing his patience and it was wearing thin.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermann made his way to Newton's cell. He was glad that Newton was out of that wretched contraption at least, although it may be a little difficult to put his plan into action with him moving so freely now, but he had a feeling he wouldn't have too much trouble convincing him to agree.

He entered the cell, two guards accompanying him. Newton was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Hey, there you are! I suppose I have you to thank for this." Newton said gesturing to his state of freedom.

"Hmmmm. There was a condition to that though, remember? Where is Hannibal Chau?"

Newton smirked, almost knowingly. "Ah, yes. I remember. Well, I guess I should keep up my end of the deal."

He moved closer to Hermann, the guards by the door made to move but Hermann held up a hand to halt them. "No, it's fine."

Newton carried on and sidled up next to Hermann, whispering in his ear. Hermann didn't flinch at Newton's closeness or his breath ghosting his ear. Newton pulled back with a cocked eyebrow. "Good?"

Hermann stiffly nodded. "Yes. I'll let Jake know immediately." Hermann and Newton held meaningful eye contact for a few further seconds before Hermann turned away, the guards following him out of the cell.

Jake had been watching from the monitor.

"So, what did he say?"

"He disclosed Chau's whereabouts." Hermann took a piece of paper and scribbled a barely legible note onto it. "Here is the address. Find what you can."

Jake nodded, took the paper and headed out. Hermann watched him go and then eyed the two guards that were still with him.

"I'm sure you're free to go now. I'm more than capable of watching him myself. I'll be sure to call you if there is a disturbance."

The guards looked between each other. "We've been instructed to watch you."

Hermann lifted his eyebrows in slight surprise. "Oh? By who?"

They stayed silent.

"Come now, gentlemen. What could I possibly need watching for? What am I going to do? Break him out? I hardly think I'd make it to the end of the corridor." He used his cane to tap his leg. "Hardly would be a speedy escape now, would it?"

Hermann sighed as he put his hand inside his jacket to retrieve his glasses. As he pulled them out he dropped them. He tutted at himself and made a pained face as he tried to get his leg to bend. One of the guards held up a hand.

"Let me, Doctor."

Hermann smiled gratefully as the guard bent down. Hermann took his chance. As the guard bending down was distracted Hermann gripped his cane and used it to hit the other around the head, knocking him out cold. The first guard looked up from his bent position.

"Wha-?"

Hermann quickly did the same to him, bring his cane down on his head to render him unconscious.

Hermann breathed heavily as he looked between the two sleeping guards. He was getting good at this. He puffed out his cheeks as he let out a breath. He turned to look at the monitor. Newton was sitting back in the chair, legs crossed, his shoulders were shaking, his head lifted to show his manic laugh. Hermann sighed and looked behind him once again. He needed to hurry.

 

*

 

Hermann hurried back to his lab making sure to get rid of most of the evidence. He had copied down some of the key notes he needed on paper which he had in his pocket. He made sure he cleared his chalkboards and cleared his computer memory. He had visited storage and found exactly what he was looking for.

There it was the equipment practically identical to what Newton had used all those years ago to make his own drifting contraption made from garbage.

He went back to Newton's cell. He went to the monitor and disabled all the security cameras before entering.

"Newton. I need you to come with me."

"Oh?"

"Newton, please. We haven't got time!"

"I knew that whole Hannibal schtick was rubbish. Anyway, where to my man?"

"We need to get to ou-- my lab. I think you'll understand when we get there."

Newton raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Huh. I gotta say, Hermann, I'm surprised. I really am."

He casually walked past Hermann to the door.

"What makes you think I won't just escape though? You won't be able to stop me if I decide to."

"I don't think you will. You're intrigued."

Newton smirked, looking to the ground.

"You know me too well."

Hermann looked upon Newton.

"And you know me."

Hermann hobbled past Newton, looking over his shoulder from the corridor.

"So, are you coming?"

Newton gestured for Hermann to continue.

"Lead the way."

He followed after Hermann, looking back and letting out a laugh as they passed the two unconscious guards.

 

*

 

Once inside the lab Hermann locked the door. He had hacked the security system and changed the key code so no one else could enter. Newton raised an eyebrow.

"I gotta tell ya Hermann. I'm impressed. And if I was in my right mind I might even be a little unnerved on how much I've rubbed off on you."

"You are indeed a bad influence." Hermann said turning away from the key pad and past Newton.

"Thank you." Newton said preening a little.

"It wasn't a compliment." Hermann said derisively.

"Yes, it was."

Hermann sighed leaning on a nearby table.

"So.... Herms, what have you brought me here for?"

"You know why, I asked you to let Newton go."

"Oh, yeah." Newton sniffed. "Why would I do that again?"

Hermann stood up straight and looked right at Newton.

"I'll take his place."

Newton clapped his hands together and pretended to suddenly remember.

"Oh! That's right. You instead of him-- me-- same thing." He said shaking his head.

"Will you accept. I'll be far more useful to you, that I can guarantee."

Newton cocked his head, considering.

"That may be true..."

Hermann needed to be more convincing, he really didn't have much of a plan once he started to drift with Newton, but he'd got this far on not much more than improvisation, couldn't hurt to continue as such.

Hermann moved over to something shrouded in cloth. He pulled it off revealing the drift contraption that he had managed to put together, thankfully some of the newer parts of some of the more advanced pieces of drift technology had been down in storage too, mostly prototype parts but he made do.

Newton took it in, eyes praising the crude but rather impressive job Hermann had done.

"Hermann... this is..."

"It's practically the same as what you did when you first drifted with a Kaiju. I just extrapolated a little and I did have a few newer parts to work with."

Newton seemed to have stopped listening as he took in the machine.

"So, this is what you and I are going to use to drift?" He looked to Hermann and grinned. "Just like old times."

Hermann couldn't help a little thrill run up his spine even though the experience and been horrific, disgusting even especially as it was including a Kaiju Brain and it had effectively been extremely traumatic for the both of them.

Experiencing nightmares that he could no longer distinguish between memories that had been distorted from either the Kaiju's brain or his own or simply bad dreams. Ten years later and he was still suffering the effects of the drift yet here he was again willing to go through it all again to save his old lab partner, his friend, the man he- Hermann gripped his cane, it didn't really matter anymore did it. If it wasn't going to be Newton being controlled by the Precursors it was going to be him, feelings didn't, couldn't factor into this equation. Not anymore.

He started to set up the machine as Newton watched. "Do you want to maybe help?" Hermann said as he tried to lift one particularly heavy plug that had several chunky power lines coming from it and connect it to the drift machine.

Newton shrugged. "You look like you're doing alright." Hermann grumbled making Newton roll his eyes. "Alright, dude." Newton took hold of the plug like it was nothing making Hermann quirk an eyebrow. Interesting, Hermann thought. "Anything else you want help with?"

Hermann shook his head. "No. That's it. All that's left is to switch it on and hook ourselves up."

Newton rubbed his hands together. "Let's get to it then." He laid a hand on Hermann's shoulder. "See you on the other side."

Two chairs were facing each other at least six feet apart with pons hanging above them. Newton took the one that was closest to Alice and looked 'it', 'her' or whatever Newton wanted to call the thing, over as if they were having a mental conversation. It made Hermann feel uncomfortable. Hermann took the other seat and placed his cane on the floor. They looked at each other then, just holding eye contact. A few moments went by until Newton reached up and pulled the pons device down and placed it on his head, Hermann followed suit.

Hermann could feel the familiar tingle that traveled from the base on his head and all the way to the front. He knew that once he pressed the button he'd be hurled into the drift, their minds connecting and the feelings akin to vertigo would knock his senses out of all proportion.

But this was his last hope if he wanted any chance to try and bring Newton back. He inhaled, closed his eyes tight and jammed the button hard.

And just like that they were both thrown into the drift, images from both their past memories mingling together until neither could tell whose was whose.

 _Hermann's childhood flashed through the connection again, flowing into Newton's, developing into their adult years, the first time they had met... waiting with a letter gripped in his hand, nervous to meet the man he had been writing to constantly the past few years, catching eyes with a stranger who seemed to be searching also, thick framed glasses, disheveled hair, tattoos covering both arms... that memory too clashed into another, from Newton's perspective now, not too long after they had closed the breach, he and Newton together after most people had gone to celebrate alone, with friends, with family. Him and Newton working together again, working projects with the now abundance of Kaiju specimens. Newton becoming more and more distant, Newton screaming waking up from terrible nightmares, Hermann trying to talk to Newton, arguing, Newton leaving... Newton being alone, scared, trying to stop the voices in his head, stealing Alice... Hermann tried to focus, needed to get the drift back on track, sync them together. He felt it with a jolt, this was it, this was where he could have the best chance to save Newton._  
_Trying to go deeper into the drift proved difficult, there was resistance but Hermann was determined and he had the advantage that the Precursors were hardly suspecting him of anything, merely to surrender himself to them. Well, not with out a fight._

He tested the connection, tried to find a point of weakness. Finally he was successful and when a part of the barrier gave way he wasn't prepared for the pull that took a hold of him and sucked him into the darkness.

 

*

Hermann blinked up into the never ending blackness. He sat up and looked in every direction, there was nothing. He stood and it took a moment to realise that he had no cane, had no need for one. He tested his leg, took a few steps forward, nothing. No pain, no uncomfortableness.

He turned on the spot, would it matter which way he went? He was in Newton's mind, that was for sure but why was it so blank? Void of practically anything. Is this what would await him if he couldn't succeed? He couldn't dwell on that now though, he had to try and reach Newton, the him that was obviously trapped somewhere in the recesses of his mind. He spun on one foot and stopped randomly and pursued forward in that direction.

There was no telling how close or far away he was getting to Newton, for all he knew if could be falling deeper, somewhere where he couldn't come back from. That's when he noticed a figure, very small in the distance. Something like hope leapt up inside Hermann and he quickened his step, strangely what only felt like three or four steps he was behind them. Now he was so close, he knew it was Newton. He tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. Newton reacted harshly, pulling away, falling to his knees, covering his head with his arms.

Hermann took a surprised step back which took his several away. He balanced himself and took a careful step forward again. He crouched down next to Newton who was rocking back and forth.

"Newton." Hermann said softly, trying to get him to look up to see it was him. "Newton. It's me. Newton, look at me." He tried to pry Newton's arms apart, but he was tensed up and shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Hermann."

Hermann barely heard him, he brought his head closer to hear better. "Newton. It's alright, I'm here."

"Please... please... just leave me alone."

Hermann felt a stab in his chest at the sound of Newton's broken, pleading voice.

"Don't make me..."

Hermann was beginning to think that maybe Newton couldn't hear him.

"Newton. I need you to look at me now. I'm right here." He laid gentle hands on Newton's arms and this time he felt the trembling stop, Newton froze, his quiet mumbling halting.

Hermann for a moment didn't think Newton would do anything else but then slowly Newton's head lifted, wide eyes meeting his. Newton did nothing for several moments except stare at him, Hermann didn't dare breath for fear of scaring Newton further.

"Hermann?" His voice was a whisper, filled with uncertainty and a heart breaking touch of hope.

Hermann's eyes searched Newton's. "Yes, Newton."

Newton shook his head. "It can't... It can't be you. It's just some trick again isn't it?" He pulled away from Hermann, trying to put some distance between them, Hermann kept his grip on Newton's arms.

"Newton." Newton was still struggling. "Newton! I need you to listen to me, we haven't got much time."

"What are you talking about!? Just let me go! Leave me alone!"

"I'm trying to help you, Newton! Now would you please stop!"

Newton stared at Hermann desperate to get away, Hermann met his gaze defiantly.

"You will pull yourself together, man. I did not drift with that abomination you put a damned name to just to fail now." Hermann gripped Newton's arms tighter.

Newton looked down to Hermann's hands, felt the pressure digging into his skin for the first time now... the touch felt real. He looked back into Hermann's eyes hesitantly.

"Hermann... you're really here?" His eyes began to water. "You didn't give up on me..."

"No, Newton. I did not."

Newton gasped as tears began to flow freely and the relief of having Hermann here overwhelmed him. Hermann was taken off guard when Newton threw himself into his arms and held on tightly. Hermann hesitated for a second before holding Newton to him, a small smile tracing his lips. Newton sobbed as he gripped at Hermann.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Newton. I still need your help."


End file.
